Mad World
by Willow Wildfire
Summary: I wrote this poem for something different, but I think it fits Tifa very well.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7_

**I wrote this poem for something different, but I think it fits Tifa very well.**

**So a poem from Tifa's POV.

* * *

**

**Hide won't help,**

**Talk will make worse,**

**Deny wont work,**

**Silence will jerk**

When fate goes painful,

And you act tough,

They'll just go on, and never get enough

Enjoy the pleasure what makes you so sad,

They will get you, and get you bad

**Playful acting,**

**Nothing wrong,**

**They will notice,**

**What's going on**

The way you wanted, didn't turn out

Instead of happy, instead of proud

You want to scream and yell out loud

Go away! Leave me alone...

I am cold and frozen 'till the bone

**The face I give,**

**It makes no sense,**

**I find bliss in ignorance,**

**Worried I am is what they see**

**The make me scared and let me bleed**

Can I even trust someone then,

Or is it happening all over again,

My soul is tortured, empty and sour

I can't take this, can't take this no more

Hot knifes pushed through my skin,

Feel the pain burn deep within

**I drown in my sorrow,**

**I see no tomorrow,**

**No one is there to catch me falling**

**For mercy I'm begging,**

**I keep crawling**

My body feels numb...

I lost control,

I am used just like a doll,

I can't fight my own way out

Because I'm afraid of them,

Scared to shout

I am tired of being scared,

Tired of not knowing what to do,

Tired of waiting, waiting for you,

How am I supposed to do this on my own,

When I'm broken and alone

They stop every time I'm about to break

Something stops them for my sake

The break I need to recover this pain

They have to stop, or I'll go insane

Can someone please be not so blind to see,

That I'm in pain, they're using me

**They kill me slow**

**With mental pain**

**Can't they see**

**My pain won't vain**

"Help..." Is the only word on my mind

Can't someone see it, are they blind

Are they laughing, about my pain

Won't they mind if I go insane

How can I even stand up after this

Don't feel my legs or any of this

**Leave me alone,**

**Get off my back,**

**If they kick harder,**

**My bones will crack**

I drown away, just let it be

I will never be able to be free

I want to end it, end this all

Loose my grip and let myself fall

But then a sun appeared

You keep me alive

Keep my heart in rhythm

Give me the air I need

If it wasn't for you

I would have given up already

Let my soul fall to the ground

But you were the one who had me found

I try my best to keep myself going,

But I am slipping, without you knowing

Can I keep the fake smile upon my face,

Without you suspecting, leaving no trace

I will try to stay on my feet

But don't leave me,

'cause you're what I need

I can't change my love for you,

It's two for one and one for two

I'll try...

An answer that is what I need,

I need somebody warm and sweet,

He really understands my pain,

Knows they're crazy and insane,

So far away can't reach my hand,

Saying I'm alright but I just pretend,

I am scared and all alone now,

I have a question "How can they! How!"

What am I supposed to do ?

When I'm waiting, waiting for you,

I just can't do this on my own,

I don't want to be alone,

Pick me up and carry me away,

I can't be here, I can't stay,

When we meet it will be to late,

Fate hates me and I hate fate,

My soul is bleeding,

Aching for you,

Help me to heal these wounds,

They've been open for way to long,

If you care for me and you can,

Help me to make me part again,

Can a broken soul be healed again?

Or am I falling every time then...

I can't live, while the whole time I'm scared,

I try to, but I can't

The cry for help, doesn't reach his goal,

The cry from deep within my soul,

Lost I am, and I can't be found,

A constant aching on broken trust,

I can't say I have a will,

Because they make me and say I must

I softly slip away to be forgotten,

The won't notice, 'cause I am rotten

No one is there to hold my life,

Take hold of me, and prevent the dive,

The dive to death, the dive to hell,

My pain is painful, I can't tell

Take my hand before me slip,

And fall away on my lonely trip

I can't reach it, I won't make it,

Because it's hurting, to much to take it,

Nothing they say will help me anymore,

Because it's over my soul is sour,

The truth what comes from out my mouth..." I can't take it anymore..."

It is over for me no more,

I am nobody that you knew...

For anyone who didn't get the "he" character. It was Cloud I hope you liked it, please R&R


End file.
